It Happened One Night
by Flames101
Summary: What happens when JJ's dream night with Hotch gets interrupted by a certain prying profiler? JJ/Rossi humor/friendship piece. One-Shot. 2011 winner for Best One-shot in the Profiler's Choice Awards hosted by the CCOAC forum.


**A/N:** Hello all! So, this little story was written for Chit Chat on Author's Corner's Silver Screen Challenge. This is a JJ/Rossi humour/friendship piece.

Character and movie I chose: JJ; It Happened One Night.

Character I got assigned: Rossi.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**It Happened One Night:**

* * *

><p>JJ laid back in bed, sighing contently, not a care in the world.<p>

"I'm here," she said, to herself, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm really here."

She glanced around the bedroom that was not hers. The room was all masculine in it's décor, dark tones, straight sleek edges, not a hint of floral anywhere. It was completely perfect, just like the man she'd spent the night with.

Finally, after months of her beating around the bush, she'd finally gotten Hotch to fall into bed with her. And it had been everything she'd ever dreamed and fantasized about it.

She reached over to his side of the bed, wanting to touch him, feel him. But all she felt was the flatness of the bed. That was because Hotch had insisted on going out to buy some groceries so he could make her the perfect dinner. She'd let him know that all she needed was him, but he wouldn't hear it. Now, she awaited his return, not so patiently, planning on pouncing on him the minute he was in sight.

JJ was startled out of her mischievous thoughts at the sound of a doorbell. She frowned, looking at the time, 8pm. Surely, no one was calling on Hotch so late in the evening. Maybe it was Hotch, she deduced.

"Probably forgot his keys," she murmured.

She got out of bed, wrapping a sheet around her naked body and made her way to the door. She had a huge smile on her face, ready to continue the night's events. She pulled open the door, proclaiming loudly, "Thank God you're here, I'm hungry and I don't mean for the food."

JJ focused on the person standing in front of her. She blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"D… ave," she choked out.

"Well," he started wryly. "I think I've got a pretty good idea what you're hungry for, but will coffee do the trick?"

She nearly groaned out loud. _Always check the peephole, JJ,_ she scolded herself, _no matter how blissfully happy you may be._

"So," Rossi prompted, holding up the tray of coffee to her face. "Can I come in?"

She did groan this time, but held the door open for him. He stepped inside, eyeing the place conspicuously, looking for who knew what.

He turned to face her again. He had an amused look on his face. He was enjoying this way too much. "Nice outfit," he commented.

She looked down and her face blanched when she realized she was clad only in a single, thin, white bed sheet. At least she'd had the good sense to keep holding on to it.

"So," he said again, inviting himself to the chair. "Want to tell me what exactly you're hungry for… maybe I can whip it up?"

She wasn't sure her face could get any paler, but she was sure she'd gone a few shades whiter.

"JJ," he laughed. "I'm joking…"

She gave him a glare as he continued to chuckle. "Come on, have a seat," he said once he was done laughing. "I've got coffee."

Tentatively, she took a seat on the loveseat adjacent to his chair. She took the proffered cup in one hand; the other hand still had a death grip on the sheet. There was no way she was letting that slip. It was one thing for him to find her practically naked in their bosses home, it was another entirely for him to _actually_ see her naked. She was already sure she was never going to hear the end of this from him.

She took a sip and murmured her approval, "Mmm…"

Exactly how she took it, 2 sugars, 2 creams, with a spurt of chocolate syrup.

_Wait a minute…_

"You knew I was going to be here," she accused. "How?"

He laughed out loud. "JJ, you and Hotch were throwing each other so many heated stares, earlier, that I thought the BAU would catch fire," he joked. "We all knew it would happen one night. It just happened this one night…"

JJ blushed; everyone knew that she'd gone home with Hotch. _That they… all evening long…_

"God," she blurted out. "Sometimes working with profilers sucks big time!"

It seemed she just lived to make Dave laugh because that's what he was doing, again.

"So, why are you here?" she said a little rudely.

He shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You're here to completely mortify me?" she answered.

He smirked. "Nah, that was an added bonus," he kidded. "I got dared."

Her mouth dropped open. "Dared? By who?"

But she already knew the answer to that and she was going to kill her.

"Garcia," he replied anyways. "She thought I'd be too faint of heart to come over here after your obvious night time activities," he paused, allowing JJ to groan out her mortification. "And I said, 'you're on.' So, what I'm basically here for is proof…"

She was shaking her head at the man, but he was quick, already getting his camera phone out. The picture he snapped of her was one of wide eyes and snarled expression.

"Thanks JJ," he said, standing up to go.

She was stunned by his quick visit into speechlessness. She followed him to the door just as it opened to reveal a casual looking Hotch carrying a few plastic bags.

"Hey Hotch," Dave greeted, stepping outside the door. He pointed at JJ. "She's hungry and not for what's in those bags."

Hotch gave him a strange look.

"Oh and JJ, thanks for the fifty bucks…" He started walking out of sight.

She slapped a hand over her face, groaning. Hotch eyed her with a funny look on his face.

"What did he do?" Hotch asked knowingly.

"Kill that man," was all she said. _On second thought… _"Kill the whole team."

Hotch dropped the bags to the floor, shutting the door behind the prying profiler.

"Bunch of prying…" she grumbled out, taking hold of Hotch by the shirt, "… know it all…" She pulled him towards the bedroom. "… Profilers!"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. It was sure fun to write. Thanks to <strong>ilovetvalot and Tonnie2001969<strong> for continuing to host these challenges. I sure appreciate them!

Let me know what you all think!


End file.
